One hundred ways to say 'I love you'
by onlyklarolinefeels
Summary: Drabbles/Two-shots based on the tumblr post "One hundred ways to say 'I love you'" Link on my profile. Mostly Klaroline AU's.
1. I saved you a seat

**HI EVERYONE! :)**

 **Perhaps you already read this drabble on tumblr, but I decided to post it here because I will be writing more drabbles out of that list!**

 **This one was written for Bex (aka thedenimofrose on tumblr) as a late birthday gift. It's set during season 4 of tvd tho I only mention the kc friendship (Friends, then? 4x18)**

 **If you want me to write a number you would like to read, tell me! I will leave a link to the list on my bio.**

 **Hope you like it,**

 **Wind**

* * *

Caroline left her home exhausted. She spent the day cleaning her room, the kitchen and the bathroom alone, because her mom had a call from work and told her she couldn't help her anymore. And you could think that by being a vampire doing chores would be easy. In three words: it wasn't.

It was just such a boring activity that it drained all your energy and power. At least she was going to have some fun now with her friends, she thought while locking her house's front door. It was movie night at Mystic Falls, and she decided that her friends needed a break from supernatural stuff and Mikaelson family problems and just have a nice time watching "Mamma Mia!" for the tenth time.

That's why she had sent both Elena and Bonnie a message to meet there and to save her a seat since she knew she wouldn't be in time for when the movie started.

Which surprised her was not seeing them there when she reached the park, five minutes earlier than the movie was supposed to start. All the inhabitants of the little town was there, some of her classmates and a lot of kids running around while their mothers were talking with each other sitting and waiting for the movie to start at the same time.

At first she thought she hadn't seen them, but after a while standing there alone, she realized they just weren't there. So Caroline took out her smartphone from her pocket and saw she had messages from the missing girls.

She opened Bonnie's message first:

" _I'm sorry Care, won't be able to get to see the movie, Jeremy got sick and I'm taking care of him. Love you! xxx_ "

She sighed and rolled her eyes, it wasn't like Jeremy couldn't take care of himself, though she understood her friend's want to be with him. She opened Elena's next.

" _Got distracted at the Salvatore's, I can go now if you want?_ "

Caroline noticed this message was sent just a minute ago so she answered.

" _Nevermind._ "

Why would she make her come over if she clearly didn't even want to come when she was probably on Damon's bed? It wouldn't be fun if Elena was there because she felt obligated to be there with her. Now Caroline was regretting even coming up with the idea of having some besties time which they hadn't had for a long time, Bonnie at least apologized.

She turned around to go back home, why would she stay now? It wasn't like she couldn't watch a movie alone at her house too. She only took two steps when someone's voice stopped her, a british accented voice she _technically_ hated, even though she always had had a thing for accents since she watched "Pride and Prejudice" with Colin Firth in it.

But like _come on_ , who didn't love Colin Firth?

 _Anyway…_

Caroline left her thoughts aside and focused on what the hybrid was saying.

"Caroline, the movie hasn't even started yet, are you leaving already?"

She rolled her eyes, what did he care? And what was he _doing_ there anyway? Mamma Mia was a musical, Caroline couldn't even imagine seeing Klaus watching James Bond, this had to be a joke. She was about to mock him but decided against it and chose to tell the truth.

"My friends preferred to be with their boyfriends rather than having some friends time with me watching one of my all-time favorite movies"

Klaus nodded, "you can have some 'friends time' with me" he said with his usual smirk.

Caroline narrowed her eyes at him, "no thanks" and turned around to head home again.

"Aren't we friends Caroline?" he asked, and she could almost hear a hint of hurt in his voice.

"I saved you a seat."

She sighed, he had a point, they decided to make a deal and become 'friends' after all, Caroline knew he still had a thing for her, feelings she _totally_ ignored and didn't return. Still, she liked their cat and mouse game even though she was sure it could be dangerous if her feelings and affection for him grew. However, that was something that wouldn't happen because she wasn't going to allow it, _ever_.

So she accepted his seat, because she thought it was considerate (and weird) of him to save her a seat, and ignored his smirk.

"What are you doing here anyway? You know they are going to play 'Mamma Mia!', right?" she asked, because seriously, he wouldn't be here if he knew that, or so she thought.

"I just came here to see your beautiful face, love" he said winking and Caroline scoffed. "Can't a man appreciate good acting from time to time? I actually enjoy this movie."

She turned her head around to look at him, eyes wide, "wait did you just say that you like it? That you have seen it? You know it's a musical, do you? Like they sing and dance and stuff."

Klaus laughed at her surprised face, "I do, sweetheat." he nodded with an amused smile in his face.

"Would you be surprised if I told you I also like 'Pride and Prejudice'?"

Caroline chin dropped and that answered Klaus' question. He sighed with a smile on his face.

"Despite what people might think or say, some men enjoy movies or books that are called 'only for women'. For instance, I read Jane Austen's book two centuries back, when I was settled in London for a little while. It came to my hands by one of my neighbours, a fine woman married to one of my allies. She loved reading and often offered me some of her favourites," Klaus smiled to himself when he noticed Caroline's interested look on his story, "and let me tell you sweetheart that the woman's taste in books was much better than her taste in clothes."

Caroline giggled and Klaus continued with the tale.

"I wasn't genuinely surprised at my first read, even though I found the story and some of its characters quite funny," he quirked an eyebrow and smirked slightly because he knew Caroline was thinking of the same person, _Mr. Bennet_. "But when Mark Twain himself showed his disgust for Jane Austen some decades later, I took the book again, and as you now know I had to completely disagree with him. I learned some things thanks to that book that helped me in different situations. Ironically by no judging someone before I know them, I have met fascinating people over the past centuries, along with not so pleasant people of course."

Klaus made a pause, looked at the growing crowd for a moment and back at Caroline with a glint in his eye she couldn't quite describe.

"It's books and movies that teach me something the ones which amaze me, Caroline."

And just then the movie began and the Mystic Falls parents and couples and kids took their seat and faced the giant screen. Caroline only had time to send a little smile to Klaus, which he reciprocated, and looked at the movie too, though a weird feeling settled in her stomach when she thought that perhaps Klaus' words weren't just referring to books and movies, but her.

* * *

Caroline walked to her porch feeling much better and relaxed than when she left, an Original hybrid walking behind her. It surprised her how comfortable she could be around Klaus, how interesting it was to listen to him while he talked about his long life and how easily she could talk to him.

The night went smoothly, she sang along some songs from the movie while she ignored Klaus' soft look. She hadn't seen him like that ever, so gentleman-like. A small giggle escaped from her lips at the word she used to describe Klaus, though he once told her women found him "charming" over the centuries, why not call him a gentleman?

"What's so funny, love?" Klaus wondered, an amused smile on his face when Caroline turned around to face him, giving her back to her front door.

"Nothing," she said shaking her head, "I was just thinking I had a very pleasant night, so thank you."

Klaus' eyes widened a bit in surprise until he nodded with a smirk, "well, if you ever want to watch another movie with me again I have plenty of them in my mansion."

Caroline stared at him for a moment, _did he just asked me to go out with him? As in a date?_

She was about to say she had better things to do but Klaus' next words stopped her.

"As friends, of course." The Hybrid added with a serious stance.

Caroline closed her mouth and opened it again to answer him.

"I will think about it," she playfully smiled, "after all I'm sure you have a much bigger TV screen than my laptops'"

"Don't ever doubt that sweetheart," he added with a small smile before he leaned to kiss her cheek.

It was short and sweet but Caroline blushed nevertheless and she hated herself for it.

Klaus took a step back to let her enter her house.

"If we _ever_ watch a movie it will be just as friends, remember that!" she told him while she heard him walking down the steps of her porch.

Klaus held his hands up, "I know, love." he told her chucking. "Goodnight, Caroline."

"Goodnight, Klaus," she whispered closing her door behind her.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. What do you want to watch?

**Hey everyone!**

 **If you follow me on tumblr you already know I posted this drabble over a month ago, buuut I totally forgot to post it here...sorry!**

 **Here it is tho, it follows the first drabble as per request from a lovely anon.**

 **Thanks for your sweet comments btw :')**

 **Enjoyy**

 **Wind**

* * *

She settled on sending him a text. It wasn't a big deal, just a text to tell him if she could go to watch a movie with him at his mansion.

 _As friends_.

After all he was the one who suggested watching another film together, she wasn't texting him to go out together or anything, just informing him that she accepted his offer and if he was available in an hour or so.

Caroline was on her bed, still with her clothes on after she accompanied her mom for some grocery shopping. The month of July turned out to be colder than they were used to in the little town of Mystic Falls, but she didn't care as long as there was peace and no more supernatural problems.

Still, she felt lonely.

Bonnie was gone and Elena left the country with both Salvatores following behind to explore Europe. She smiled at her friend's cheerful face when she told Caroline to go with her and the older vampires, talking about how it would be a dream come true for the two best friends, a way to forget all the pain that came with Bonnie's death.

The blonde vampire however, refused to accompany her with a kind smile, promising that she would be okay alone, that she needed to cry for their friend on her own. Elena finally agreed and said goodbye with a hug, leaving Caroline with her mom.

And now there she was, a month later and not feeling any better than when Elena left. Despite having her mother to support her through all of her mourning, she decided she needed a distraction. Klaus ended up being her choice.

After all she had already been his distraction more than once, right? It wasn't the same obviously, but _still_.

She was cut out of her thoughts when her phone buzzed.

"I'm available whenever you want, sweetheart ;)"

 _Did he really just sent her a winky face? This was so weird, not to mention his innuendo._

She got up from her bed and slid her sandals back on. It was stupid lo lay there for an hour when she could just go there and not wait there doing nothing. Or that's what she told herself.

Locking the front door with her key, Caroline walked to her car and in less than ten minutes she was already parking in front of the Mikaelson household.

She took a long breath and exhaled.

It's _just_ a movie. Better than crying herself to sleep, that had to stop.

She walked to the main door and before knocking a smirking hybrid was already opening it to her.

"Welcome, love." He said gesturing her to follow him, "how are you doing in this beautiful summer day?"

Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Well if you don't take into account that the day is not beautiful at all because of the clouds hiding the sun, I'm fine." She nodded with a small Miss Mystic Falls smile.

Klaus chuckled and smiled at her, turning around to face her. "Who said cloudy days can't be as beautiful as sunny ones?" he wondered and kept walking until he reached a large door which he opened to her yet again.

She sighed at his question, but had to admit that he was right, grey days could indeed be nice from time to time. Entering his living room, Caroline realized what a big couch the Original family had, and glancing at their TV screen she widened her eyes, it was clear that it was bigger than her laptop's and even more than the one in her living.

"But I'm glad to know you are okay."

Klaus whispered behind her, a chill running up her spine at his words. He placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her towards the soft looking couch, taking her jacket and placing it on the nearest chair.

Caroline comfortably sat down and looked around to the wall full of movies. Though what she didn't like was the way they were catalogued.

"Why are the movies in alphabetical order?" she asked out loud. Klaus looked at her with an amused smile, his arms crossed in front of his chest, standing almost awkwardly in his own house.

"Would you like change it?"

She shrugged.

"No, I'm just saying it would be better if they were ordered from oldest to newest."

Klaus smiled at her want of having everything her way, "you can do that any other day if you wish, but today I thought you wanted to watch a movie."

Caroline nodded not answering his not so subtle proposition, "I do."

There was a moment of silence when she didn't get up as Klaus had expected.

"What do you want to watch?"

Caroline's eyes widened a bit and turned her head to face him, "are you giving me the chance to choose what we will be watching?"

Klaus chuckled at her surprised face, "I am, sweetheart," he said taking a seat on the couch next to her. When she didn't move he smirked, "if you don't get up now I may think about what I just said and choose the movie myself."

That immediately made her jump from the sofa and head to the wall full of movies. It was so odd to have a TV screen surrounded by hundreds of movies when she barely had any. It took her some time to pick the perfect movie, she didn't want to watch something she didn't like but she wouldn't be confortable if she chose a movie Klaus hated. Though thinking about it now, it could be fun.

Caroline smiled to herself and took the DVD.

"Why am I not surprised?" Klaus murmured behind her while she put the movie and the TV on.

Caroline smiled and turned around to take a place in the huge couch next to him, with enough space between them so she could breathe calmly without having to worry about touching him involuntarily.

"You said you liked it once and I love it, so why not watch it?"

"I told you I liked the book, not the movie." He pointed out from his spot, looking at her with his usual smirk.

"But," she said directing the remote to him, "you also admitted you enjoy good acting, and Keira Knightley was nominated for an Oscar thanks to this movie." Caroline smirked back at him and Klaus' eyes were shining for how well she remembered their last encounter.

"Very well sweetheart, onto the movie then."

With a pretty cool little remote, in Caroline's opinion, Klaus closed the courtains behind him and the pair began to watch Pride and Prejudice.

* * *

This time the blonde wasn't surprised at how easily they made jokes and talked about the characters, how the sweetest one between the sisters was Jane and how annoying Mrs. Bennet was.

Klaus didn't laugh at her when she cried a bit when Mr. Darcy professed his love for Elizabeth, and she was glad of that. She already knew he wasn't like any other boys she had dated before, he was a real man.

 _Not that they were dating_.

This wasn't a _date_ , just a casual movie afternoon, she told herself.

Caroline kept silently watching the film, only laughing at Klaus' funny comments. The youngest Bennet sister was the worst though, the two vampires agreed on that.

And before she knew it, Caroline was crying again, at first because the ending was beautiful, but then Bonnie came into her mind again, and she couldn't stop the tears.

The credits were already playing and she kept crying, her best friend, who loved watching romantic movies with her, who always insisted to have a Saturday movie night at least once a month when they were kids, the incredibly smart witch was now gone and she couldn't do anything to go back in time.

It felt like everything came to her suddenly when she had been crying for so many weeks already, she thought her eyes were dry.

"Are you alright, love?"

And that's when she realized she wasn't alone, Klaus was next to her, his eyes full of concern and she couldn't look at him. She tried to hide her tears with her hands, which was rather ridiculous, but it was better than nothing.

"Yeah," her voice cracked and she coughed, "I..." she whispered and put her hands on her lap, "I was just thinking of Bonnie and..." she couldn't talk anymore without her voice lost again.

She stilled when she felt Klaus' hand on her back, caressing it slowly. However, her shoulders relaxed at the touch some moments later and not thinking much about it she turned around and rested her head on Klaus' chest.

He was the one stilling then, but his hand found a place again caressing her blonde curls and he rested his cheek on her head.

* * *

It was odd to see Caroline cry, it made him angry in some way; he knew why it was he just didn't want to admit it out loud. After hearing her laugh and watching her face brighten by his comments, he didn't feel comfortable with her tears; they should never cloud her face like they did.

Even in the darkness of the room, Klaus knew these tears weren't the same ones she had shed when the male protagonist proposed to the young woman. These tears were real sad tears, and he couldn't help himself when he felt the urge to touch her and try to comfort her.

To his surprise, she trusted him enough to admit the reason behind them and cry on his shoulder. Caroline seeking him for comfort was even weirder than seeing her cry, but he responded to her needs. It made him happy to know he was able to help her when she most needed.

They stayed that way for who knows how long, Klaus kept his hand caressing her soft hair and he almost thought she fell asleep. That's why when she turned around to face him, her puffy eyes red from crying, he almost looked at her with shock.

What it did shock him was the feel of her warm lips on his, though he quickly recovered to return the kiss, carefully not to push her much in her state.

When finally she backed away, she only smiled at him, her forehead touching his.

"Thank you."

He nodded understanding what she meant, and caressed her curls a bit more.

Her smile changed then and turned into a smirk.

"You know, Mr. Darcy's words reminded me of a Big Bad Hybrid I met once."

Klaus chuckled but decided to humor her, "which were the words, sweetheart?"

"It was all for you," she whispered, "You know, you shouldn't take your pick-up lines from movies, Klaus." She smirked playfully.

"Caroline, my pick-up lines are nothing but original," and her laugh in response of his joke was something he wished he could hear every day for the rest of his long immortal life.

Tears indeed, didn't suit her at all.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! If you are wondering, nope, the next drabbles won't follow this two.**


	3. It reminded me of you

**Hey everyone!**

 **I'm sorry for being away from ff for a while, I just have been posting my stories on tumblr/not been writing much...**

 **I wrote this back in November I think? For the last klaroline au week and the next one is coming up already on April! Anyways here you have an AU of the book series "Throne of Glass" by Sarah J Maas. Don't worry tho, you _don't need_ to read the book to read this so enjoy ;)**

 **Wind**

* * *

" _ **Chaol just provoked her . . . though he had his good side, too. And she had no idea when she'd stopped loathing him so much."**_

* * *

Being the King's Champion or personal assassin was hard. Not because she had to kill everyone he told her to, but because she wasn't allowed to attend balls. So the freedom she expected to have once she won his stupid competition to find the strongest person in Adarlan, the empire placed in the East of Erilea, never came.

Caroline loved dancing; the feel of following the music by moving her body against another one dressed with a beautiful gown, was one of her favorite things in the world. However, instead of doing what she liked, she was forced to guard everyone who was arriving for the dance.

She was sitting on her bed, reading one of her books with her adorable little dog, Fleetfoot, by her side when someone knocked the door. She looked up in time to see Bonnie closing the door behind her and taking the few steps towards her bed, sitting next to her.

Her friend was wearing a long dress with different shades of green, her hair was held back by a small golden accessory and a thin necklace was placed around her neck.

"You look beautiful," Caroline whispered, and Bonnie smiled as thanks, "I wish I could go with you." She looked down at her closed book in her lap. She was still wearing her pajamas, it was 3PM people wouldn't arrive for two hours from now, she had time to prepare herself.

Bonnie petted her dog for a while not saying a word, until a small smile began playing on her face.

"I have an idea!" She exclaimed, getting up and heading for her closet.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked gazing suspiciously at her, she wasn't doing what she was thinking she was do-...

"You are coming with me." She simply said.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "you know I can't, if I attend the ball Klaus will kill me." She doubted the Captain of the Guardwould harm her, but he sure would make her work harder during their morning trainings as a punishment, and he knew all too well how much she hated training more than what was necessary.

"I don't think he will kill you wearing this dress."

Bonnie was holding for her to see one of the dresses she got for herself when she got her first payment after killing the first person the King ordered. Well, technically she didn't touch anyone, she just cut a head of a dead burglar on the street, but no one needed to know that and no one ever would, if not the King would make sure to hurt all the people closest to her.

She left those thoughts aside blinking twice and looking at the blue dress, surrounded by a sheer grey layer of fabric. It was something she never thought she would use, but it was too gorgeous not to buy.

"Bonnie I really want go, but I have to be guarding the entrance, I can't just leave my place and appear in the ball wearing a dress."

"One dance won't kill you." Bonnie stated. She left the assassins dress next to her on the bed and turned around towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Caroline asked, curious as to why the young princess of the southern lands of the country was leaving after insisting her to go.

Bonnie turned her head towards her with a small smile, "you will need a mask." And with that she left.

An hour later, Caroline was almost done for the dance. Mostly thanks to Bonnie because she still wasn't sure about going to a dance she wasn't supposed to go.

"I'm so happy that you are coming, I'm not sure what would I do without you."

Caroline smiled at her friend. Ever since she left her home, Eyllwe and came to Ritchfold to learn the northern customs, she was lonely and Caroline knew it. It could not be easy for her to be surrounded by strangers and the closer she could be to her only friend, the happier the assassin saw her.

Bonnie took two small diamond pendants from Caroline's night stand and handed them to her so she could put them on. Then she took a step back and looked at the blonde beauty's reflection on the mirror standing in front of them.

She smirked at the result.

"I think you are almost ready to blind them all with your sight." She winked and the girl laughed.

"Not if you blind them first." Caroline pointed out.

"I doubt Klaus will look at me the way he looks at you," she whispered and looked around to search for the only thing missing, the blue leather mask.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Klaus doesn't look at me in any special way." She heard Bonnie chuckle at her lie. Perhaps he _did,_ but she could not afford having any attachments, not when her position was so complicated and dangerous. One wrong step would end up with one of her friends' death.

And she didn't want anything happen to anyone, especially him.

"Then the Prince, who apparently is also enchanted to you," Bonnie's left eyebrow lifted and gave her the mask.

"It's not like I'm interested." She couldn't deny that Enzo was attractive, he was. However, there was nothing she felt for him rather than respect. It was obvious he had a crush on her but she considered him a friend, just the way he considered Klaus a friend too, even though she could only truly trust one of them.

"Will you listen to me or will you just keep thinking of your wonderful lovers?"

Bonnie's sarcastic tone brought her back to their current situation and sat back next to her.

"So what do you have planned?"

* * *

Taking a long breath, Caroline slowly and as quietly as she could, opened the door.

For a moment, it almost felt like everyone fell silent. She felt some women enviously looking at her and the dress, men gasping at her beauty; but the music kept sounding and ballroom was full of elegant women and tall handsome men dancing with each other.

What made Caroline feel that way though, was the decoration. The golden colored curtains, the long hanging chandelier, the bright lights… It was absolutely breathtaking.

She was amazed at the room until a strong hand took hold of her arm and pushed her towards a hard torso.

"Are you out of your mind? You shouldn't be here." He whispered in her ear, and she shivered unconsciously.

Her eyes narrowed, "I just wanted to be here for a dance or two-"

"And you expected me not to notice you were missing in your position?"

 _Or not to react at seeing you like this,_ he hid his thoughts by hardening his stare.

She snorted, "look," she said shamelessly taking the folds of her dress and holding them up to show him the clothes underneath it, "I'm wearing my normal clothes, seriously I'm the King's champion, I can be here if I want to." She stated.

Technically, she was supposed to be spying on her next 'victim' or doing whatever the Captain of the King's Guard told her to because that was exactly what the King himself said. But of course, she ended up doing anything but that.

Klaus sighed unclenching his teeth, "very well."

Caroline gazed at him from the corner of her eyes while he crossed his arms and stood next to her. She rolled her eyes yet again, and ignored him.

After some minutes though, she realized something was wrong and it was frustrating her. Yes, many men were admiring her, but from afar, it was almost as if something was keeping them away from her. Or perhaps someone-

"You are glaring them away!" She chided Klaus, pointing a finger directly in his face.

"I'm not doing such a thing," he replied rather evenly.

She smirked at him.

"Okay, then dance with me."

She lifted her hand in the air for him to take but he refused to even look at her.

"No."

"No? You are scaring my would-be suitors away and you don't even want to dance with me? What do you want from me?"

Klaus then turned his head and looked at her in a way she had never seen before, he opened his mouth, his full kissable lips shaking slightly, to answer her questions when-

"Caroline," a sweet charming voice made her turn her head and she was met with black haired young man.

"Prince Enzo." She bowed her head lightly before looking at him in the eye.

"I love your dress," he said kindly, "it brings out your eyes."

Caroline blushed and mumbled a thank you.

"Would you like to dance with me?" he asked with a small smile.

Her eyes widened for a moment and looked at her right to see what Klaus had say about the Prince's offer.

But he was gone.

She nodded at Enzo, "It will be a pleasure."

Taking his hand, her body got nearer to the Prince's while her eyes wandered around the room until she saw Klaus leaving through the back door leading to the stables.

* * *

She stood in front of his door.

 _What am I doing here?_

Slowly knocking, she thought about the way he had looked at her when she asked him what was what he wanted from her.

Was it possible that…

 _No, it can't be._

"Caroline," Klaus greeted her, whispering her name slowly.

She nervously bit her lower lip, "can I come in?"

Nodding, he opened the door wider for her to enter.

She preferred to start rambling than stay silent looking at Klaus.

"I… apologize for my behavior, but I just wanted to enjoy a dance for a change."

He smirked at her not-really-an-apology. However, not only his orders but the King's should be followed no matter how she felt towards her position, ignoring them could put her in danger and she knew that.

"You know it wouldn't be right for me to dance with you when I should be guarding the guests."

This time Caroline was the one smirking.

"I know."

Another silence filled the room, though it was not as awkward as she thought. Looking down at her hands, Caroline was trying to find something to say when Klaus stopped her thoughts.

"It reminded me of you."

He reached for a small box and took a ring from it to show it to her.

"Wow," she whispered, it was a very simple amethyst ring, but still truly beautiful.

"Thank you, Klaus." She said putting it on her left hand.

"I though you would like it."

Caroline smiled, a bit surprised by his sweet gesture.

"I do. Can we…perhaps…dance now?" she wondered out loud.

Rolling his eyes, Klaus placed his right hand on the small of her back which was covered by a thin white t-shirt and took her hand with his left, bringing her closer to him and into the small living room attached to his bedroom.

Caroline's breath caught but she began to breathe normal once again when she settled her left hand in his strong torso. Now that she had him so close to her body, she was able to smell his scent and even if it was weird to say it, he smelled so good, not to sweat like he did after their training but to fresh trees and old books.

A little smile appeared on her face at how good he danced. Technically he _was_ an heir to his father's lands and kingdom, Anielle, back when he was young before he gave them up for his best friend, the Prince's shake. He learnt to dance.

She started to compare her dance with Enzo and the one she was now enjoying. It almost felt like this one was more…intimate. She knew Klaus better than Enzo, she was closer to him and for once in her life she was almost feeling happy.

Happiness she didn't deserve at all and it was risky to possess, more so if it came from the man who was supposed to defend the King, the same King who would kill him if he knew how close he was getting to the assassin.

Klaus softly kissed her head and kept himself as close to her as he could.

She didn't deserve it either due to all the blood she had on her hands, but she sure was going to enjoy it while it lasted.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! :) This drabble included two quotes from the tumblr post "One Hundred Ways to Say I Love You" ("It brings out your eyes." and "It reminded me of you.")**

 **For anyone who read the books:**

 **This are the characters each tvd character represents:**

 **Klaus Mikaelson as Chaol Westfall**

 **Caroline Forbes as Celaena Sardothien**

 **Bonnie Bennet as Nehemia Ytger**

 **Enzo as Dorian Havilliard**


	4. You can go first

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews and faves and follows, I really appreciate them :)**

 **This drabble was a birthday gift for Paula (howeverlongs on tumblr) and was inspired by another kcer and her tags on a certain gifset (Sara aka klarolineforevermine on tumblr). It's a celebrity AU/AH.**

 **Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Wind**

* * *

 **"Everybody loves the things you do,**

 **From the way you talk to the way you move**

 **Everybody here is watching you**

 **'Cause you feel like home**

 **You're like a dream come true."**

 **\- When we were young, Adele**

* * *

"It's going to be alright, sweetheart"

Klaus came up behind her while she was checking herself out on their house's bathroom mirror and kissed her bared shoulder, she gave him a small smile and turned around.

"I know," she sighed, "I'm not worried about the critics, because I know we made a movie everyone will enjoy, but I'm not sure how the fans are going to react to us."

Caroline looked up at Klaus' bright blue eyes after smoothing the lap of the Armani suit she picked up two months ago for this day. He was looking at her like he always did, with amazement and awe, as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Sometimes his stare was too much to her, but this time she waited for his words.

"Love," he smiled placing his hands in her waist and bringing her closer, "we have been together almost for a year now, we moved to this house five months ago and this whole time we have been avoiding this moment so that the movie could get the full attention of the media and the audience. I think it's okay to be slightly concerned about it."

Caroline's left eyebrow lifted at his admission, Klaus never cared about what people thought of him perhaps that helped him in a way to be a better director and find new challenges. His smile grew wider.

"…But, you know your fans will love you anyway, and if they criticise your acting for who you spend your free time with, then they aren't your real fans."

He gave her a small chaste kiss, leaving her side to see if their driver had arrived.

"We need to be there in 20 minutes and the theatre is half an hour away, Caroline. I hope you are ready."

"A Queen is never late, Klaus, everyone else is simply early; you should know that."

She said winking at him through the mirror when he looked up from his phone.

"A King though, always needs to show his servants that he deserves his throne."

"Who said you were a king?" she teased him, finishing with putting on her earrings.

Klaus walked up to her again, holding her hand and leaning to whisper.

"Oh love, I will be glad to show you later tonight what a good king I am."

Caroline blushed at his seductive tone and shivered when he placed his arm around herself to lead her out of the bathroom and towards the front door to meet their car.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

The premier of one of her new movies was always crazy, fans screaming and crying, photographers asking you to look one way or the other, interviews with tv programmes that lasted forever…

It was easy to do all of that with a smile on her face, Caroline learned that since the first film she starred in came out when she was sixteen. Being nominated for an academy award for her part on that movie though changed the path of her entire career. For the last ten years, she hardly ever stopped to rest, every year she had at least a new movie coming out.

Aside from her brief relationship with the football player Tyler Lockwood, she spend her time working. She didn't have time to love and anyway, she thought she was still young to settle down and stop her passion for acting like Tyler asked her to.

That was one of the reasons they broke up.

A few years later she met Niklaus Mikaelson, the arrogant and too-proud-of-himself young director, that at his 29 years he already had won an Oscar and two Golden Globes.

Everyone wanted to work with him, so when her manager Bonnie called her to tell her that she had an audition for one of his movies she freaked out, though not as much as when she got the role.

Meeting and getting to know Klaus however, was totally a different thing. He was very professional like every person who worked with him said, but outside work his biggest talent was flirting with any kind of girl. She still wondered how his reputation was so high after everything she saw, before she really bonded with the real Klaus, the one she loved and admired now, the one whose real talent aside directing was drawing.

The premier of this new film they did together was going to be even crazier, because for the first time they were attending an event as an official couple, something that with a lot of effort they hid from the public eye for a long time, enough so that they could even live in their luxurious house at Hollywood.

The cab stopped and Caroline blinked.

"We are here."

Camera lights were already flashing through the darkened glass.

"Are you ready?" Klaus asked, holding her hand. She squeezed it.

"I am."

He nodded.

"You can go first, sweetheart."

* * *

Klaus woke with a groan as someone opened the curtain that was hiding the sun from his face.

"Wake up sleepyhead, it's a new day!" a sweet voice he knew all too well told him, sitting at the edge of the bed as she started to roam her hands through his curls.

Caroline was happy, so that meant the reaction of the media had been good.

Slowly he opened one eye to look at her girlfriend. She was already dressed in a simple pink jumper and grey sweatpants, her curly blonde hair falling around her smiling face. He couldn't believe his luck sometimes, he worked hard for all the awards he got, but this woman was a mystery he could hardly understand but would gladly spend the rest of his life trying to do so.

"Are you just going to stare at me all morning?" she asked amusedly.

"If you let me I would stare at your beautiful face all day, sweetheart." he murmured in a flirty way. She chuckled.

"I don't think so, I believe you have a meeting in…" she checked the time on the clock hanging next to the window, "…three hours."

He got a hold on her waist and in under a second he had her lying on top of him, Caroline gasped and held onto his bare chest. "Then I have more than enough time to spend touching you," he said, his hands travelling under her jumper and going up and down her back till he felt goose bumps "kissing you," his lips found hers in a passionate kiss, he took his time enjoying the taste of her lips, biting on her upper lip as Caroline hummed in satisfaction, her hands now making their way down his chest.

"And do you have time to listen to me, oh almighty king?" she smirked down at him, resting her forehead on his as she caressed his abs.

"I'm a man of many talents love, I thought you knew that. I am more than capable to do more than one thing at the same time," he whispered in her ear unclasping her bra.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "well you should know that even though we surprised the media with the announcement, everyone is excited and happy about a Klaroline relationship."

Klaus stopped his movements and smiled at the face Caroline gave him, so he kept moving his hands around her upper body in his way to find her breasts.

"About what did you say?"

"Klaroline" she said simply.

"Klaroline?" he repeated as a question, "Is that…"

"…A combination of our names yes. Apparently that's how people call our ship" she was trying not to laugh at the face he was making, he knew that. He sighed, standing up and taking Caroline with him as she settled her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She started leaving small kisses there and he groaned, in pleasure this time.

"To be honest I don't think I want to hear what that means or what the crazy things fans say." He opened the door to the bathroom with one hand while keeping Caroline's body pressed against his with the other one.

"You know, there is some interesting stuff out there that you might like."

Klaus laughed as Caroline giggled.

"I really don't want to talk about fanfiction or tumblr anymore, once was more than enough. I'm going to take a shower."

"Really?" Caroline wondered, "and when are you going to let me go?"

"Never, you are taking a shower with me."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **There was a reference to a movie I really love, if you catched it I'm high fiving you from here ;)**

 **Have a good dayy!**


	5. Good luck!

**Hi! First, I just want to thank you all for your sweet words, as always.**

 **Second, here it isss the first drabble I wrote for the klarolineauweek that finished yesterday. It is a neighbour au inspired by this prompt I found around tumblr:**

 **"Hi, I'm your neighbor from one door down. I made you this casserole to welcome you to the building and also I need to tell you about the guy that lives between us. We're all pretty sure he's a serial killer, so if he ever asks you to come inside to see his cats…well…he doesn't have any cats." AU**

 **Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Wind**

* * *

 **September 15th 2014**

"Be careful, Care!" Her friend Bonnie shouted from her new apartment door. Caroline was holding a big box full of clothes trying to get up the stairs and she couldn't see anything. _Who would have thought clothes could be heavy?_

"I know, I know," she hissed getting to the last stair and entering her new home while Bonnie was holding the door open. Letting the box drop with a loud sound, she sighed.

"That's it!" she squealed clapping her hands happily. The last box was already in her brand new flat in New York. Her new job was amazing and thanks to it she could afford one of the best places to life in the entire city.

"This apartment is so beautiful."

Indeed it was, Caroline thought, you could see most of central park.

"It is! I'm so excited!" She couldn't stop smiling, for once in her life things were going the way she wanted and she felt good, she felt happy. And having her best friends living in the same city was a plus.

She hugged her friend, who was standing next to her, even though they were both sweating. "Thank you so much for your help."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "you don't have to thank me more, I volunteered to be here."

"Yeah, because we both know Kat and she wouldn't even look at the boxes before saying no."

They both laughed and shook her heads thinking of their friend.

"Well, I really need to go, if not I will be late for work!" Bonnie sighed and walked towards the door, leaving Caroline behind her.

"Okay," the blonde said, smiling at her friend. "I will see you later tonigh?"

"Sure!"

"Remember to tell Katherine to bring the alcohol," she reminded the brunette, "or threaten her with something so she doesn't drink everything before coming here!"

Bonnie chuckled, "I will," her hand on the door knob she turned around one last time to look at Caroline, "good luck unboxing everything." She winked and opened the door only to collide with a chest.

It was a strong and firm male chest.

"What the hell?"

"Sorry, darling." An accented voice said.

"My name is Kol, and I was just bringing my new neighbor a little welcome pie."

Bonnie took a step backwards to look at the boy better. He looked young, around her and Caroline's age, perhaps a year or two younger, and he was undoubtedly handsome. Although, judging by his smirking face, he had 85% of probabilities to be an asshole.

"Come in," Caroline said to break the awkward silence. She thought the scene was pretty funny, but still her friend was already late and she knew she would want her to get rid of… Kol was his name?

Bonnie coughed and stepped aside to let Kol enter the house. She glanced at her friend one last time before waving her hand and closing the door behind her.

Caroline watched as Kol stared at the door for a second before her words distracted his thoughts, "you can leave the pie here."

The boy blinked as if he was trying to come back to earth and smirked at her, following her to the kitchen table.

"I thought there was only one girl moving into this apartment."

"That girl is me, I'm Caroline and that was a friend of mine who was kind enough to help me out." She said offering her hand for the young man to take.

He shook it and nodded.

"Well since we now know each other, may I ask how that pretty friend of yours is called or you could give me her number so I can ask her myself?" he winked and Caroline tried not to laugh out loud, hiding it narrowing her eyes and giving him her best fake smile.

"No, you may not. And you can leave my apartment now."

Kol held his hands up feigning innocence, turning his back on her and walking towards the front door.

"Feisty one I see. Well then, I just thought you would like to be warned about the serial killer living between us…"

"What?" that caught Caroline's attention. She left the pie in the fridge and followed Kol, who was now standing in front of her door but outside her actual apartment.

He let his arms fall and shrugged.

"Oh yeah, you see you're 4C," he said pointing up to the flat letter on top of her door. "I'm 4B…"

Caroline noticed that he lived just in front of her, _great_.

"And the man with the cats is 4D."

There was a door between her and Kol that was now closed with the letter D in the same place her letter was.

"Wait, didn't you just say a second ago that he was a serial killer?" she asked, genuinely confused.

"That's what we think he is, darling. The thing is that he invites people onto his home by asking them if they want to see his cats, but well… he doesn't have any."

This time Caroline couldn't help it and she laughed at Kol's words.

"Yeah, sure because that sounds like something a serial killer would do."

He seemed offended at her words and headed towards his house.

"You can believe me or not, darling," he opened his door. "But don't come running to ask for my help when he does something suspicious."

And with a bang he closed his door as so did a bewildered Caroline.

Her first day of moving hadn't gone as she had thought it would at all.

* * *

 **October 21st 2014**

She put her keys in her bag and started climbing the stairs with a sigh, she was exhausted.

Caroline loved her new job, planning weddings had always been a dream for her even if almost everybody else found it silly and stupid, because apparently dealing with bridezillas 24/7 is easy, _sure_.

She was almost at her apartment door when she heard the 4D door opening and a man closing the door behind him. Her breath caught.

The serial killer as Kol had called him four weeks ago was nothing like she had expected. Personally she didn't thought that there was even a man living there since no one made any noise and she never saw him before, and now that she knew Kol better after their different encounters over the weeks, she assumed that what he said was a welcome joke to scare her a bit.

Now though, she couldn't believe that such a handsome guy had cats. His dirty blond curls and strong back made her bit her lower lip, until he closed his door too fast and too loud, as if he was hiding something.

Caroline's eyes widened at the sound and the stranger turned around.

Looking at her with his beautiful blue eyes, he smirked.

Damn, he had dimples too.

"I'm sorry I scared you, love. But if I don't do that my cat will try to sneak out and then he won't be able to find his way back."

And an accent, was just a coincidence that Kol had one too?

Caroline smiled back weakly, what if he had cats, it didn't mean anything, right? Kol just did that to freak you out, she thought. The man offered his hand,

"My name is Klaus, you must be 4C."

She decided to play it cool and be nice, though she didn't trust him so she gave him a fake name.

"I'm Charlotte." She told him taking his hand. He raised an eyebrow at her clear uneasiness, and nodded.

"Nice to meet you, Charlotte. I'm afraid I must be going, I'm already late to a meeting."

The blonde nodded and stepped aside, walking towards her door.

"I guess we will see each other around." She replied politely.

"I'm sure we will," he winked at her and left her sight.

A chill went down her spine at his promise.

Ugh, she was going to kill Kol.

* * *

A week later, Caroline opened her door to find Kol and Klaus chatting together. They both seemed quite angry but they stopped talking as soon as they noticed her, Klaus spoke first.

"Good morning, love."

"Hi," she said quietly, giving them her back as she closed her apartment door.

"I see you met Nik, Caroline."

That made her raise an eyebrow. She faced them again.

"Nik?"

"Caroline?"

Klaus and Caroline's eyes met in confusion and bewilderment and Kol laughed at them. She was about to say something when Klaus' words stopped her.

"I thought your name was Charlotte?" his tone was accusatory. Caroline rested her hand on her hips.

"And I thought yours was Klaus."

Kol kept chuckling at the situation, and Caroline glared at him. That made his small laughs stop but he kept smiling. Klaus sighed.

"My siblings call me Nik because my full name is Niklaus, but everyone else calls me Klaus," he explained as if he had told that story a hundred times over.

Caroline was even more confused.

"Wait you two are brothers? You're a Mikaelson too?" she asked, but considering Klaus' last words that was pretty obvious.

She was starting to get mad, when Kol spoke next.

"I think I have some explaining to do…"

"Of course you have some explaining to do!" she screamed walking towards him in three fast steps, he took one back. "You made me believe that I was living next to some sort of serial killer, when he's just your brother?"

"It was just a little joke…"

"Well we'll see how you'll get Bonnie's number now," she simply stated, Kol was about to reply when Klaus spoke yet again.

"So that's why you didn't give me your real name?" he wondered, looking at Caroline. Her face relaxed for a moment,

"Yes, I didn't thought you were someone I could trust."

Her sincere reply surprised him and he nodded.

"I guess that's understandable."

There was a moment of silence that Kol broke.

"About Bonnie…"

Caroline grunted, and stared angrily at him again.

"You owe me an apology, but right now I need to leave."

She looked at Klaus and nodded, "Klaus."

He smirked, "Caroline."

She turned around and walked down the stairs, pretending not to hear Kol's complains and fake apologies.

* * *

 **July 11th 2015**

Caroline sighed in contentment, her head resting on Klaus' chest after a good morning sex session. He was slowly caressing her naked back with his left hand, and resting his other on top of his cat Pluto, who they let into their room just a few minutes ago when they were finished.

They had been sharing a flat for just two weeks but everything had been amazing. Klaus had helped her move her things from 4C to 4D when they were sure Kol wouldn't be at home. Caroline knew that day he was on a date with Bonnie so they had more than enough time to do it.

"I think it will be fun to tell my mom what Kol made me think of you before I even me you," she smiled and she felt him smile too.

"I'm not sure, love, I want to give a good impression and she's the town's sheriff, perhaps she won't like the story as much as you think."

"My mom will like you, but perhaps it will take some time." She admitted, "and anyways, telling that story is probably going to help and relax things, it always does."

Caroline started tracing a finger around his abs, admiring every inch of him.

"You say that now, because it helped when we had dinner with Katerina and Elijah, but you seem to be forgetting my mother's face when she heard it, Kol won't tell me what she told him after that but he doesn't want to see her again."

Caroline laughed, "well Kol has learned his lesson, he won't scare the new neighbour moving to my old flat," she fell silent for a moment thinking of what to say next, "unless I ask him to do so."

Klaus chuckled and shook his head, "I guess I'm okay with that."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Fun fact: Pluto is another name for Hades, the God of the Underworld.**

 **Fun fact #2: My birthday is one of those dates that appear in the drabble.**

 **Fun fact #3: Did you notice that in this drabble it's not Klaus who uses a "way to say I love you"? It was another character that Caroline loves very much!**

 **I will be posting the other drabble I wrote for klarolineauweek later today or tomorrow :)**


	6. Stay Over

**Here is the drabble I posted for tropes day on klarolineauweek! It's another neighbour au/ah because well I loved writing the other one and I was only inspired to do this, with the help of this prompts:**

" **All of our other neighbours are crazy so we bond over the fact that we're the only normal people on the whole street" AU**

" **We live in adjacent apartments and I can't stand you but your dinner literally smells so good can I try some?"**

 **Warning: NSFW!**

 **Hope you like it,**

 **Wind**

* * *

 **It was a cliché thought,**

 **thinking that Caroline was beautiful in her anger,**

 **but it was one he couldn't seem to shake.**

 **\- The Devil's Backbone by willowaus**

* * *

Caroline groaned, jumping out of her warm bed to put on her slippers and walked to her front door, taking her keys so she wouldn't get stuck outside again like the last time.

She could swear that he did it on purpouse, just turning the music loud enough so it could pass through the walls and into her bedroom so she wouldn't get her 8 hour long -much needed- sleep.

A week ago, after he had checked her out from head to toe, he smirked, reminding her that he was free to do whatever he wanted till 9pm and that meant that he still had twenty more minutes to put his music volume as high as he wanted.

Caroline bit her tounge then, and turned red when he asked her if she had her keys at hand because her door had closed behind her and he put on a fake worried face when she didn't answer.

Right, as if someone could believe Klaus Mikaelson and his tactics to get into women panties.

She just turned around and called Bonnie, because yes, she took her phone but not her keys, like anyone in that situation, duh. Luckily her friend lived like three streets away and had a spare key.

Bonnie also lived with Kol Mikaelson, Klaus' younger brother and that's why she knew her neighbour was an asshole, amongst other reasons.

This time though, Caroline took a thin summer robe that had pockets on its sides and put her keys and her phone in each, just in case, before banging her fist on Klaus' door.

He didn't answer right away, and just when she was going to knock again the door opened in a flash, Klaus with his blue eyes and dimples was in front of her, wearing sweatpants and nothing else. But she didn't notice that at all, fixing her gaze on him.

"I hope you didn't forget your keys again, love." He smirked down at her yet again. She thought he was annoying and an arrogant, but his face and his torso made her knees weak, and that's why he hated him most.

"Very funny," she replied sarcastically, "you know why I'm here and this time you have no excuses since it 9:02pm." She said triunflantly, shoving her phone on his face so he could see what time it was.

He seemed surprised at first but he masked it, his usual flirty face back on.

"You caught me, I just wanted to see your beautiful face again." He shrugged, as if he was a fifeteen year old admiting his feelings to his crush.

Caroline rolled her eyes, hoping that her blush wouldn't ne noticable, "sure, and I'm just bothering you because I find you hot."

Klaus quircked an eyebrow, amused, "why thank you, Caroline, I thought I couldn't compete with Pete the nerd."

Caroline laughed at the mention of one of their neighbour's who lived in the fourth floor.

"Ugh please lets not talk about our weird and crazy neighbours, one day I swear he almost fell on me because he was looking at his nintendo while going up the stairs, and he's like what, thirty five?"

Klaus chucled and that sound made Caroline's insides go warm.

"Don't worry, I assure you my experiences have been worse. Once I had to help Mrs. Adams, the cat lady, to get her grocery bags to her house because apparently she caught me oogling her boobs." Caroline made a face to show her disgust and Klaus laughed, "I did not do such a thing, of course, but if I defended myself, she would just try to hit me with her shoe like she hits everyone else that crosses her and I wasn't in the mood to fight, so."

Caroline nodded laughing, "oh yeah, I remember the first time she hit me, that woman should be controlled."

Klaus shrugged, "Yeah, but she's 80 and she lives alone, if someone says anything they will be looked at badly for calling crazy a poor old woman."

She rolled her eyes at his words, "whatever."

That's when she noticed again his bared chest, and specifically the tattoo that spread through his left shoulder. A leaf breaking into little birds, she didn't remember that from the last time she saw him bare chested, she shook her head.

"Do you have any tattoo's of your own, sweetheart? Or are you thinking of getting one like mine by analzing it inch by inch?"

Caroline pursed her lips at his quirqued eyebrow, he had to know she did.

"I do, but I don't have time to make small talk with you any more, need my sleep and rest you know? Something you weren't helping me with, with that music of yours."

She blamed him angrily, turning around to go back to her house.

"Next time then," said Klaus' voice behind her, with no teasing tone this time.

"What?" She asked genuenly confused at what he was saying.

"We'll continue our small talk next time."

The blonde glanced back to look at him, he was still without a shirt on, but his arms where crossed now and he was leanning on his door frame.

"You wish."

And she closed the door before he could reply.

* * *

 _ **Two weeks later**_

It was 20:45 by the time Caroline reached home and she fell on her bed exhausted. Her work was tiring but she enjoyed it, the worst was that she had no time for anything. She was almost working 24/7 and when she had time for herself she was too sleepy to do anything but go to bed.

That night wasn't going to be her night as her stomach growled when a delicious smell went from her kitchen window to her room. Was that the smell of a home made meal? She didn't even remember the last time she ate something healthy or actually good.

The blonde got up and walked to her kitchen, it was messy to say the least, but somehow lacking of anything edible. _Great_.

Caroline was thinking of just going to bed with her stomach empty and then having a good breakfast in the morning, until she looked towards the window the smell was coming from and decided on doing another thing instead.

There was a knock on the door just as he was placing his plate on the dinner table. Klaus checked the clock on his phone, confused. No one usually bothered him there, his siblings learned after a while that they weren't welcomed there and Caroline had no reason to call him out again, he had been using headphones for a few days now since he felt more inspired late at night, and it was still 20:53pm.

Cleanning his hands on his apron and clearing his throat, he walked to the door and opened it without looking through the peephole.

A blonde breathtaking young woman was standing in front of him, wearing a mid-lenght skirt and a white shirt, her blue eyes shinning and her mouth, the reason he painted till late in the night, was smiling sweetly at him. She clearly wanted something from him.

He roamed her body with his eyes once again and licked his lips, oh how he wished she could admit she was attracted to him the way he had been since they met almost a year ago.

"Hey Klaus! I just would like...I just smelled... and I was wondering..." she was struggling to find the perfect words to say, which was weird of her, Caroline normally always had a plan before doing something, just as he did.

She finally sighed and crossed her arms, which made Klaus see her cleverage even better, but he mantained eye-contact, so that what happened the last time wouldn't happen again, he promised after all.

"You know I can't stand you, but your dinner literally smells so good and I don't have anything in my fridge, can I try some?"

Was she really saying what he thought she was saying?

"I just want some food you perv, I shouldn't even have asked."

She answered as if reading his mind and he chuckled.

"Come on, sweetheart," he openned his door for her to pass in front of him, "come and try some of my food then."

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **7 months ago**_

 _He pressed her body against his door, keeping her close by holding her waist with his hands. Her mouth tasted like a mixture of champagne and strawberries from Kol and Bonnie's engagement party._

 _Her tongue battled with his for dominance, her hands holding his head and playing with his curls. He groaned when she rubbed_ _against his already hard cock, she sighed pleasurably in reponse, trying to lock her legs around his waist._

 _He helped her and walked them towards his room, leaving a trail of small kisses down her neck that made Caroline shiver._

 _His hands found the clasp of her bra and undid it, while Caroline was delighting on taking off his shirt, running her hands through his back._

 _Klaus smirked as he left her on the edge of the bed, kneeling to take off her skirt and shoes. Caroline laid down, gasping as he started kissing her knee and going up, his left hand finding her right breast and hardening nipple, her bra dissapeared without him knowing._

 _Just when his mouth was reaching her knickers, he stopped and stood up, admiring the blonde in front of him, she wasn't blushing at how he was looking at her almost naked body, but there was a clear need on her eyes._

 _She wanted him, and he was going to give her what she needed._

 _He took off his pants and underwear to let her appreaciate his body too, reaching to her face to give her a small kiss, he kneeled in front of her center again. Taking off the last clothing item on her body and leaving all of her for him to taste._

 _Caroline openned her legs for him, and Klaus smiled, she wasn't shy indeed. He started again licking and kissing her legs from her knee, and as if he couldn't resist going slow, found her inner thigh and kissed it, his hand reached for her clit and he circled it with her wetness._

 _She bucked her hips to his hand, breathing louder and faster._

" _Don't worry love, I'll give you what you want."_ _He whispered._

 _The hand that was on her clit was replaced by his mouth, and he entered one of his fingers inside of her. She screamed in pleasure, while he played with her clit with his tounge and entered another finger, stroking her slowly._

 _He touched himself with his other hand, he wanted to be inside of her but not this time, she was slightly drunk and he wanted her to remember this. He wished to have more of her in the future._

" _Klaus...faster..." she begged, moving her body faster against his face and fingers. He did as she asked and his fingers took a faster pace. Caroline was shaking all over, screaming things he didn't understand, she was close he knew it._

 _He softly bit her clit and opened his fingers inside of her, she shouted his name one last time, climaxing._

 _He stroked himself as Caroline came down from her high, he came soon after while licking out her juices._

 _When he thought he could get up again, he helped the naked blonde get in his bed. She was already half asleep, exhusted because of the party and the night's activities. Klaus joined her soon after, once he was clean, and fell asleep before he realized._

 _Next morning she was gone and there was a note on his kitchen table._

This won't happen again, it was a mistake, I was drunk.

Please promise you won't tell anyone,

Caroline.

* * *

"That was delicious" she sighed happily, "thank you."

Klaus just nodded at her with a small smile.

"I'm glad you liked my risotto, the recipe was made by my mother."

She looked up at him when he said that. He wasn't looking at her though, his eyes were focused on the unfinished plate in front of him.

Caroline had heard about the Mikaelson's parents incident, as well as the rest of the city since it was on the news. Mikael Mikaelson brutally murdered Esther Mikaelson and then killed himself, leaving six kids, four of them underaged, without parents.

The siblings made it through thanks to their loyalty to each other, Finn barely took care of the children, but Elijah with the help of a teenager Klaus were in charge of their two younger brothers Kol and Henrik and their sister Rebekah.

Henrik was still in college, however, his siblings were all adults now.

It was something she knew Klaus didn't want to talk about, so she settled on giving a light reply.

"Well I'm sure then she was very good at cooking." She got up taking her plate and glass of water and left them on the sink, "since you made dinner I'll clean-"

"No need to do that, sweetheart."

Klaus was in front of her now, taking her breath away at how handsome he looked. His smirk was a playfull one, but there was something in his eyes that made her realize that he needed some time alone.

"Then I guess I'll be going," she took a step away from him and towards the front door, but Klaus' hand of her wrist stopped her though, and she turned around, surprised.

"Stay over," he whispered, and then added, "if you want."

A flash of a memory passed through her mind, a naked Klaus sleeping next to her.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

Klaus released her hand.

"Why is that?" he asked, waiting to know what her response would be.

She gazed up at him then and he mantained eye contact.

"Last time was a mistake, I'm not one of those girls who-"

"I know you aren't Caroline," he said softly, reaching for her curls and placing one behind her ear.

She sighed again, this time she seemed nervous.

"I don't want to sleep with you again, well not yet." Caroline narrowed his eyes at that and he just smilled, "I want to get to know you better, see if this attraction we have can lead anywhere. You could stay and watch a movie with me, I'll sleep on the couch."

The blonde relaxed and leaned against his hand when he started caresing her cheek.

"Does that mean that I won't have to worry at you putting the volume of your music so high I wasn't able to sleep?" she teased and he brought her towards his chest, surrounding her waist with his arms and leaning to kiss her.

"Not at all, I already got what I wanted from that."

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading :)**

 **I actually re-read "The Devil's Backbone" during Easter and it was awesome, if you haven't read it yet idk what you're doing, you totally should!**


End file.
